


天上白玉京

by Marisol678906



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisol678906/pseuds/Marisol678906
Summary: 天上白玉京，十二楼五城。仙人抚我顶，结发受长生。





	天上白玉京

我就是边缘性行为之王【划掉，

我就是念诗之王【。 

上接北国和南风，建议按先后阅读。

　

　　

　　天上白玉京，十二楼五城。  

　　仙人抚我顶，结发授长生。      

 

　　

　　“你不是回家了吗？”普鲁申科看到羽生结弦的时候有点讶异，“这么晚了。” 

　　“睡不着。”他说。 

　　暮春初夏下弦朔夜，凉风习习，花暖白鹤眠。刚从汤泉回来的普鲁申科浑身舒爽，原本是想出来吸一支烟，现在又不好拿烟盒出来，于是手揣在兜里，等着看羽生结弦是不是有话要说。 

　　事实上此次商演来日，普鲁申科总也觉得羽生结弦好像有很多话要说。极度黏人，又有点别扭。

　　“你出汗了。”下到后台时普鲁申科善意地提醒。 

　　“嗯。有点热。”羽生结弦好像完全没有听懂似的，丝毫没有松开手的意思。 

　　普鲁申科低头看看被攥进汗津津手心里自己的手，不知道该说些什么。大抵只能由他去。好在穿过长长的过道走到休息室门口时，他就适时把手松开了。 

　　虽然羽生结弦一直是一个有点奇怪的小孩。 

　　这次见面普鲁申科十分努力地对他好，照顾着他的情绪，达到事无巨细的地步。旁人看着这样的无微不至都有几分惊奇。醉舞纷绮席，清歌绕飞梁。扎吉托娃站在女孩子堆里回头瞪大了眼睛——看着训练不顺的羽生结弦使着性子滑过，普鲁申科赶上去环着他的肩，揉了揉又亲了亲他的黑发，温温柔柔、亲亲热热地对他说着些什么——发出“啊？”的一声惊叹：从何时起这两人竟变成了这样的设定？

　　这会儿普鲁申科很是耐心地陪着羽生结弦漫无目的地站在仙台市夜晚的天幕下。五年前的夏天普鲁申科也来过这里。山城五月落藤花。“留下来，好么？”他求他，“就当度假。”彼时普鲁申科正处于恢复期，生活工作几乎处于百废待兴的状态。现如今回想，羽生结弦都惊讶于自己彼时的莽撞与勇敢。或许就是被那份莽撞的真诚打动，普鲁申科真的就留了下来。后来相处才慢慢变得多了，普鲁申科对羽生结弦的称呼渐渐从“朋友”变成“好朋友”再到“世交”。年年柳色，草木尽欲言。 

　　这会儿羽生结弦看着他，看穿了普鲁申科的犹豫：“热尼亚桑是想要吸烟吗？我陪你站一会儿。” 

　　普鲁申科从善如流，不计较“谁陪谁”的口舌之争。 

　　羽生结弦看他掏出低焦油的日本七星，细长，醇柔，薄荷绿意清新——实际上市场定位是女烟。灯光晕染下烟雾升腾如同淡蓝色的雾霭袅袅飘散。现在视角变换，羽生结弦静静等待一支烟燃尽。普鲁申科吐着烟，往后抖了抖金发，可能还叹了一口气。很久之前羽生结弦开口请求他留下时好像也是一个夜晚。月亮在云中不疾不徐地穿行。仙人垂两足，桂树何团团。羿昔落九乌，天人清且安。 

　　“我需要找个人倾诉，不是别人，必须是你。”羽生结弦垂着眼睛，视线仿若落在普鲁申科唇边的过滤烟嘴上。 

　　普鲁申科在细石子上熄灭了烟尾巴，丢进垃圾箱，点点头，想：不外乎，尘埃落定，他想知道有关过去他那一整个赛季普鲁申科真正的看法。 

　　雨落不回天，水覆难再收。尤其是，最终那个令人遗憾的结果。 

　　虽然普鲁申科老早就安慰过他。 

　　金色是光，黑色是彷徨。 

　　他现在多么像他年轻那会儿。普鲁申科大部分光阴都过得轰轰烈烈，于他世间事早已起落如常，然而关于羽生结弦的这一段现如今终于让他觉得很不错，像一场远未至结局而精彩绝伦的电影。时光和境遇仍雕琢打磨着他，普鲁申科观看着、亲历着、也珍惜着这个过程，看一块璞玉怎样从黯色朴透变得满目光华，岁月将其亲手奉上。

　　天地者，万物之逆旅；光阴者，百代之过客。浮生若梦，为欢几何？古人秉烛夜游，良有以也。

　　普鲁申科牵了牵他的手，说：“跟我来。”灯影柔和，声线柔和，浅笑更柔和。 

　　长吻也柔和。

　　味道甜甜腻腻，唇齿间触感软软糯糯。刚碰到时是凉的，随着吻的加深，慢慢温热。

　　是雪见大福。进了门，普鲁申科拎起那个袋子，问他要不要吃。“刚刚在便利店看到，之前和斯蒂芬一起看到的时候他提议尝一下，我们很好奇。我认为嚼起来有点奇怪，但是很上瘾……”普鲁申科一边收拾着那堆纸袋里的东西，一件件地摆放整齐，一边絮絮叨叨。

　　羽生结弦很长时间没有吃这种东西了。接过来打开，胖乎乎、圆鼓鼓的一个小白兔，卧在盒子里。

　　普鲁申科咬着另一只，按着他让他坐下，自己坐在另一边，一副洗耳恭听的样子。

　　关于这个赛季的节目，他们已经讲过好多遍了，然而每次都在边缘模糊地迂回。对于普鲁申科来说，开始他真的以为羽生结弦此举是为投身于更美更芭蕾化的形体艺术。后来从各处得知又自他本人那里求证才懂得他将自己折腾得死去活来竟然是存了这么深的心思。那么长的从前，普鲁申科都没觉察羽生结弦对自己的喜爱有何不同。那之后普鲁申科觉得既然自己是他的支撑，那么于情于理自己都需要陪着羽生结弦走这一段路。而随着这样的相处越久，普鲁申科越发现这段路的终点变得越远。

　　仙台公演结束，对羽生结弦来说，今夏便已过半。相聚的时光那么短暂，而爱那么久长。

　　“还想比赛。”羽生结弦说。“还想赢。”

　　“那就比赛。”普鲁申科说。“你能赢。”

　　普鲁申科看世锦赛时，最被打动的反而是他那几不可察的一摇头，人生困苦，于众生皆是如此。然而他还是选择搏命下去。天地赌一掷，浮云挂空名。那个时刻，他不再把他当作天贶神力，他只是看着一个凡人披上他的盔甲，孤军奋战，以血肉之躯一次次地来回冲锋，不甘湮没在世俗之中，非要打开化境的大门，非要进入神域不可。 

　　“输了就像死了一样。”他世锦赛之后说。

　　岂能尽如人意，但求无愧于心。普鲁申科自己也是过了太久之后才明白，你无法描摹命运，你只能叙写意志。 

　　欢笑，苦痛，胜利，败北，荣耀加身，一落千丈。

　　可最终，经时间的陈酿，漫长的一生行将就木时，像巴顿能回忆起的那样，他们最终都只会记得，自己在一往无前的韶华里，打过一些漂亮的仗，爱过一些很好的人。

　　也许那时普鲁申科会浮光掠影地回忆起那么一刻，那一刻他真的爱上了羽生结弦。 

　　那个时刻他真真切切明白了羽生结弦的表白。

　　我这么爱你，不是因为你如何美，如何成功、如何被所有人迷恋，而是因为你比我更像我自己，不关我们的灵魂都是什么做得，你的和我的是完全一样的。

　　“我不会你做什么都支持你。”普鲁申科说，“但你想要继续赢，我就陪你想办法解决问题，看怎么才能赢。因为我知道你会赢。”

　　片辞贵白璧，一诺轻黄金。谓我不愧君，青鸟明丹心。

　　得到了肯定之后，羽生结弦像打开了话语的阀门，连比带画地讲述起他的计划，他的决断，他的野望。

　　普鲁申科一心一意地努力听着，询问着，剖析着，提着建议。普鲁申科怀揣着巨大的爱意做这些，几乎像保护着那人心内的孩童一样的爱他。

　　他的思维逻辑十分直截了当，简明扼要并全面高效——除了他规划对自己发狠。他的倾诉十分细致，包括为了达到哪个阶段的目标需要哪些步骤，什么要素要做到何种程度，能达到怎样的进益，带来多少分损害。

　普鲁申科能感到他的力量，同时，也能看到他深藏的脆弱、犹疑、猜忌；他喜欢他那种被克服的脆弱，因而更加欣赏他脆弱的力量。 

　　曲尽河星稀。

　　热尼亚桑，他叫他，有点口干舌燥。至于，至于我对热尼亚桑……还想爱下去。他最后说。

　　还想比赛。

　　还想赢。

　　还想，爱下去。

　　在羽生结弦的概念里，这三者几乎等同。

　　他对普鲁申科的感情绝难形容。  

　　并不只是他一往无前，更因为他还让你看到他在你面前无法自信的克制。  

　　教人没有办法。

　　眼珠黑白分明，心思七窍玲珑。 他可以复杂，也可以纯粹。无论平日里如何工于算计，对旁人如何冷硬无情，事关普鲁申科却一如既往地不分得失的冲动与任性。他唯有待普鲁申科，肝胆皆冰雪，表里俱澄澈。使人不忍拒绝。因为罕见，而且难得。

　　树深时见鹿，桃花带雨浓。

　　羽生结弦视线望过来的时候，普鲁申科心里“咚”地一下。他的眼瞳，跟入了魔一样。

       “……那便爱下去。”

　　长吻势不可免地发生。

　　羽生结弦的吻好像还残留着雪见大福的甜腻。像毛茸茸的幼犬脑袋拱着手心，又乖又热切地舔舐。

　　普鲁申科觉得有点好笑：“你为什么在憋气？”  

　　“啊？”羽生结弦如梦初醒，喘息着，“是吗？”  

　　普鲁申科看着他，现在略带窘迫这个样子比平素仿佛时时焦虑症发作边缘的模样可爱多了。  

　　脸微微发红，羽生结弦把普鲁申科压倒在床上。他这该死的胜负欲——纠缠在一起时，普鲁申科想——这么爱逞强。

　　“结弦……”

　　羽生结弦停下来看着他，瞳仁黑亮，很认真。二十四岁，即使心智和身体已经足够成熟，情感足够充沛，经验也足够丰富，然而仍然介于男孩和男人之间。你可以称呼他男孩，也可以称呼他是一个男人。普鲁申科想到这里，放弃了揶揄年轻人的想法。

　　羽生结弦便见识了他的爱人的温柔、从容和内敛。人攀明月不可得，月行却与人相随。匍匐在他的双腿间，被温热含住，普鲁申科现在所做的事近乎疗愈。  

　　对羽生结弦来说，现在发生的事，几近一场绮梦。大脑有种缺氧般的眩晕，仿若醉后不知天在水，满床清梦压星河。 

　　羽生结弦蓦地想起七八岁的某天，和家人一起去市郊的山上看流星雨，那是有记忆以来第一次熬夜。市内很热，山上夜风微凉。天上没有月亮，星星特别大，特别多，特别闪耀；时不时一道亮光掠过银河，那就是流星啊。那时羽生结弦那么小，那么懵懂，未经丝毫世事，却突然生出一点悲凉之心来，“这可能是我这辈子看过的最好看的夜空了吧”。从那以后，果真就再没见过。地动山摇那日，夜空澄澈，繁星万点，奇景与恐惧交织着，他也念着那日在草木茵茵的山上的流星雨之夜，就这么捱过来了。 

　　普鲁申科做着眼下这事，忍不住想先前他是怎样小心翼翼地剖开五脏六腑，捧出一颗鲜活的心来。于是也忍不住对他极尽温柔。然而因着走神，伏着的人此时又显得漫不经心。  

　　在羽生结弦看来，这温柔的漫不经心却有种惊人致命的性感。他觉得他是故意的。从胸腔迸发的狂喜，掺杂了胜负心和贪欲。他是操纵着他的，羽生结弦心想，他总是得逞。

　　宾跪请休息，主人情未极。这么多年，这么多人经过我的生活，可是为什么偏偏是你，看起来好像最遥远的你，在我心中占据了这么重的位置。 现在，就是此时此刻，我需要你，我需要感觉到你，我需要被你爱被你关怀。我想要的，不只是一夜，或是一天。

　　普鲁申科用尽生平所有技巧地取悦着他。普鲁申科知道他在垂眸看，欣然从膝间抬起蓝眼睛旖旎地望了进他心里。伸出舌头自舌根拢住，舌尖舔弄，然后吞进最深的限度吸吮。

　　脊背弓起。像一瞬绷紧的弦。  

　　普鲁申科只听见一句含混的日语。不明意味。然后是浓的微腥喷薄而出，顶进喉咙，普鲁申科差点呛住。而后，作为补偿，普鲁申科懒洋洋地接受了粉丝服务。

         仙台初见五城楼，风物凄凄宿雨收。

　    何用别寻方外去，人间亦自有丹丘。  

         清理后，倚靠在一起，金发与黑发长短尽成丝。夜已过半，逍遥不记年。

　　“你要在我这里睡吗？”普鲁申科伸了个懒腰，胳臂搭在他的肩上问。“你要跟你的家人说一声吗？”

　　羽生结弦哧哧地笑起来，觉得自己像个高中生：这么多年错过的，都会慢慢补回来的。于是忽然撒了个娇，掰着普鲁申科的手指问：热尼亚桑最喜欢我吗？每次比赛都是祈祷我赢吗？

　　十指紧扣，他很认真地跟他说：“当然。跟谁比，都最偏袒你。”

　　你以为自己像座火山，急于安放炽热的情感，但你的爱人拥有平抚一座火山的能力，所以此刻你前所未有的平静。 羽生结弦在对方的温度里放松下来。   

　　眼花耳热后，意气素霓生。  

　　“热尼亚桑，”羽生结弦向普鲁申科保证。“你等着看我。”

　　“好。”

　　安得羿善射，一箭落旄头。

　　  

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

固粉这方面plsk是一流的。

fan service做得好，二十年老粉脱不了。

当然你也可以理解为plsk为了避免被艹，无所不用其极。【并不。


End file.
